Elemental Power
by Awesomepizza88
Summary: 5 teens with powers go through the most horrific experience anyone's ever been through... HIGH SCHOOL! Amy x OC (sorry, Sonamy fans, but I'm not 1 of you), Silvaze, slight Tailsmo and Sonally, but that's it!
1. Chapter 1

We come to a kingdom somewhere on Mobius. This small kingdom's, believe it or not, one of the largest super powers on this planet, the Elemental Kingdom. The Elemental Kingdom's good friends with Knothole and all it's citizens. Right now, the Elemental Queen's (a black cat) giving birth to the Elemental King's (a white cat) quadruplets, 3 boys and 1 girl... Don't worry, you don't have to watch, just liste- "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I better skip to the less horrific part.

Okay, here we are! The babies have been born! Their names have been chosen, Sneakers, a male light blue cat named for his high-tech shoes he was mysteriously born with, Ace, a male gray cat named because he randomly starts flying, Rocky, a female red cat named because she was controlling rocks the 1st minute of her life, and Volt, a male orange cat named because he sneezed lightning and made one of the guards crispy. There was a big party for 2 weeks, every hero from Knothole was invited, even Antoine! Also, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Knuckles, and Amy don't remember most of it. So anyway, the princess and princes are born! Happy, happy, happy!

For now!

What does "for now" mean? What happened at the party they don't remember? Why am I asking questions? You'll find out! R/R! No flames! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

It's 3 months after the party. At the moment, the 4 babies are moving around, being adorable babies, like they are. Miles "Tails" Prower was presenting a weapon that's supposed to amplify elements they control with their powers, since everyone in the kingdom controls elements, and Eggman's a bigger threat to the kingdom. "You see, all you have to do is control whatever element through this end here," Tails points to 1 opening in the canon, "and it launches out the other end, 5 times more powerful, any questions?"

"I have 1," said the king, "why's smoke coming out of it?" That's when Tails realized that smoke was indeed coming out of it, along with a siren and a red flashing light. Then, this weird ball of light was forming on the inside of the canon part. It launched, and it, unfortunately, launched at the adorable baby cats. 4 different portals opened, each sucking (you can laugh now) 1 of the adorable kittens in, and now you know what "for now" meant!

Everyone was standing there with their mouths hanging open. "I... Am so sorr-"

"I know," said the Elemental King. "It was an accident." The Elemental King's very sad at the moment, and very understanding all the time, which is fortunate for Tails and his fans, but unfortunate for you people who are fans of gory stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after Tails accidentally sent the adorable babies to who-knows-where, and life has changed in the Elemental Kingdom. The Elemental King's now sad all the time for 2 reasons. His kids missing and the Elemental Queen has been killed in a battle with Dr. Eggman. For the king, that was the last straw. Everyone in the kingdom was full of misery. But right now, that's not important. What's important right now's what's going on in Knothole. Sonic and Tails were talking. "So there's cheese flavored cake..." Said Sonic. "Yep."

"But there's no cake flavored cheese?!"

"That's right, Sonic."

"How does that make any sense?!"

"Hey, I'm just an engineer!" While they were having a pointless conversation, a portal appeared! Then, out of the portal, with an awesome flip, came a familiar light blue cat, with belts going across his chest, holding katana sheaths, and wraps around his fingers and the main part of his hand, outside his gloves, which made the high-tech sneakers look out of place, that seemed to be 15. "So, this is the planet Mobius? At least I hope it is, I had to go through 15 other dimensions to-"

"HEY!" Sonic shouted at the ninja cat. The cat looked around, then spotted them. "... WHAT?!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"... WHAT?!"

"WHO... ARE... YOU?!

"... WHA- Oh, forget it!" The cat was over there in less than a second. "So, what were you yelling about?"

"I wanted to know who you are."

"Oh, the name's Sneakers the Cat, don't wear it out, I'm a ninja and the world's best water controller."

"Sneakers? Like the missing prince!" Tails said. "What was that, little guy?"

"Ignore Tails, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive."

"You know, I'm pretty fast, too."

"Oh, really? How about a littl-" Sonic was cut off by another portal opening closer to them. Then, another familiar cat who was gray flew, yes, flew out. He had the same wraps as Sneakers, but he only had 1 belt going across him horizontally, and his belts had sai sheaths. He looked like he was 6. He was talking to himself. "... This better be Mobius, I've been going through dimensions for days! I swear, if this isn't it, I'm gonna-"

"Hey!" Sonic called to him. "Hi, name's Ace the Cat, I'm a ninja, I control air, is this Mobius?"

"Wow, you cut right to the chase! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, this is Tails, we're heroes, this is Mobius."

"FINALLY! I'm looking for a ninja master named Espi-"

"SERIOUSLY?! ANOTHER PORTAL?! HOW MANY ARE GOING TO APPEAR TODAY?!" Tails shouted. A red female ninja cat leaped out of it and slammed onto the ground. She looked like she was 16. "Oh, hey! I'm Rocky. I have 2 questions, who are you, is this Mobius, and where's-"

"Wait, that's 3 questions." Ace interrupted. Rocky grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up off the ground, made a fist pointed at him, and said, "Listen, half pint! If you want to continue living, you will never correct me, and I mean EVER AGAIN! You got that?!"

"Yes, yes! Crystal clear!"

"That's what I thought!"

"Can you... Put me down now?"

"Okay, but remember what I said!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed in anger as another portal opened. A male orange cat jumped out. Like the other male cats, he had a horizontal belt and sheaths that were holding gauntlets. He had an ancient book under his arm and looked like he was 14. He stared at the others for a while. "Is this Mobius?" It was Sonic's turn to scream. "WHAT IS IT WITH CATS AND MOBIUS?!"

"Oh, well, you see, there's this ninja master who lives here, and I wanna be his pupil."

"What's his name?" Tails asked. "Espio." That's when the other cats seemed surprised. Sneakers said to him "Hey, that's why I'm here! By the way, what's your name?"

"Volt."

"OH MY GOSH!" Tails triumphantly yelled out. "What? What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Think about it, their names are Sneakers, Ace, Rocky, and Volt, they're also the exact same color as the missing princes and princess. Sonic, they're the Elemental Offsprings of the Elemental King! That invention must have sent them to different dimensions that had different timelines!"

"And that's why they're not the same age! We've gotta tell the others!" Sonic ran off, followed by Sneakers, Ace flew after him, Volt ran after him, and Rocky ran after him, while Tails was yelling at them to stop, but, of course, they didn't listen. "The problem with being a kid's that no one ever takes you seriously. HEY, GUYS! WAIT UP!"

BACK AT KNOTHOLE

"SAL! COSMO! AMY! ROTOR! EVERYONE! TAILS AND I HAVE THE BIGGEST NEWS EVER!" Everyone came out to where they heard the blue blur yell. "What is it, faker?" Bet who said that! "Ignoring Shadow," did you guess him? "Tails and I found something huge!" After that, Sneakers, holding a sub sandwich, Ace, holding a pizza slice, Rocky, holding a big bag of jawbreakers, and Volt, holding a taco, came in casually, they were all chewing. Sneakers chewed for a while, swallowed, then said, "We stopped for snacks."

"Uh, Sonic?"

"Yeah, Sal?"

"Who are they?"

"You're never gonna believe this! They're-" Tails ran in panting. "I'm okay, I'm okay. I'll just lay down a bit in my house." He slowly walked away, still panting. "... Anyway, they're the missing quadruplets from the Elemental Kingdom!"

(Pause)

"Ha! Clearly ze hedgehog is a fuel! Zey are not even ze same age!" It's pretty obvious who said that. "Shut up, Ant!" Vector decided to chime in. "Him? Shut up? Ha!"

"Everyone, be quiet! Except for you, Sonic, you can continue."

"Thanks, Sal! Anyway, that ball of light that shot at them 3 months ago sucked..." Laugh now. "... Them into portals that sent them to different dimensions, each with a different timeline." Espio said "They still need to prove that they really are them." After he said that, they started controlling water, Sneakers, air, Ace, rock/earth, Rocky, and lightning, Volt. What they did, you make something up, I'm lazy. After that, Mighty said "They could just be citizens of the Elemental Kingdom."

"I'm sorry, the WHAT?!" Sneakers said. Ace and Rocky looked confused, but Volt was in deep thought. "Portals, Elemental Kingdom, princes, princess. I remember reading something like that in my Book of Prophecies!" Volt exclaimed. He opened the book. "What kinda language IS that?!" Rocky asked. "It's the language of the world I was in." He started to translate the language aloud. "The 4 missing princes and princess of the Elemental Kingdom's royal family tree will meet in the dimension known as 'Mobius' through portals like how they left Mobius. After joining forces with the princess of fire of the same species, they will partake in a battle for the title of the leader of the team they are destined to form, the Elemental Squad. This elite group of heroes will play a key part in the prevention of the greatest threat to all life in the entire universe."

"Seriously?" Rocky said. "All that came from those pictures?"

"No, I actually read this!"

"How? It's not in Mobian?"

"Well," Sneakers said, ", now we know who the idiot is." That's when Volt noticed Espio's appearance. He started to flip through the book. He came to a page that had a picture of Espio labeled "The Teacher."

Did you see that coming? R/R! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, guys! Look at this!" They all walked over to Volt, who showed them the picture of Espio. "That caption there means 'The Teacher'. "

"Is that important?" Rocky asked. "Oh, my gosh! He's in the crowd!" Sneakers exclaimed. Sonic got confused about what the heck was going on. "Who? Who's in the crowd? Why's this important? What's going on?" Instead of answering Sonic, they walked up to Espio, bowed to him in a Japanese looking way, and said, "Hai, Sensei!"

"Why'd you just bow and call me 'Sensei?!' " Sneakers looked up at him. "You're the ninja master destined to teach us all your ways."

"I don't take students." Vector decided to ignore Sally's earlier remark. "Come on! Being a sensei's a great honor, also..." Vector ran over to the cats "... You guys willing to pay for him to teach you?"

"No!" Said Sneakers. "I abnegate!" Said Ace."What the heck does that mean?" Vector asked. "It means that I refuse."

"I'm gonna go with the pipsqueak over there."

"Yeah, me, too." Vector ran back. "Never mind, don't do it." Espio was distracted by the royal ninjas. They were making big puppy dog eyes (How's that for ironic?:-D ) on their knees. Knuckles looked at them and ran off screaming about him being sorry for every bad thing he's ever done. "OKAY! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Sneakers did a small laugh and said, "Works every time."

"I think the most convincing part was the fact that I'm 6."

"I'm gonna like having a small fry on my team." Rocky said. "Hey, who said that your the leader?!" Volt said. "Well, I'm the strongest!"

"Hey, I obtain the superlative discursive faculties." They all stared at Ace. "Me be most smarterest!"

"Oooooooohhhh. Why didn't you say that?" Rocky said, being the bonehead that she is. "Guys, guys!" Sneakers tried to calm them down. "We can't do this until we find this 'princess of fire'."

"Princess of fire?" Sonic said. "That sounds like Blaze!"

"Ya know," Silver said. "She's my girlfriend." Sonic looked up, surprised and confused. "No she's no-"

"I know she's not." Silver sighed sadly. Hey, that's an alliteration! "Hmm, really?" Sneakers said. "Where's this 'Blaze' ?"

"In the next dimension." Sonic said. "Which is obviously a problem."

"Not for me." Ace was showing off now. "I can build a portal in 10 minutes. I need the tools, a ceiling fan, a chaos emerald, a hollow glass cylinder, a glass cutter, flexible sheet metal, spare wires, a riding mower engine, and a computer keyboard. It's just something a LEADER would do!" That started the argument again. "BREAK IT UP! Honestly, it's like I'm the only adult here."

"So, how are we gonna get a chaos emerald?"

"Shadow, you carry one around all the ti-"

"SHUT IT, FAKER!"

"O... Kay... Anyway, 1st, checklist, I already have tools, a glass cutter, and a chaos emerald, so we nee-"

"Hold it, you have... a chaos emerald."

"Yeah."

"You mean a CHAOS emerald."

"Yep. How do you think I got here?" Everyone was staring at the 6 year old ninja cat.

Later, Ace's invention was a complete success. Blaze was back in Mobius with the cats. Anyway, here's how it went down. Rocky beat Blaze, Volt beat Rocky, Ace beat Volt, & Sneakers beat all of them, making him the leader. At the moment, Sneakers was in the middle of a poorly choreographed victory dance. Ace looked up. "Permission to dance badly with you, captain?"

"Captain? I like that! Permission granted!"

"AWESOME!" Soon, all the members of the Elemental Squad were acting like idiots. And after Tails put on techno pop song with no lyrics, everyone was. Except for Sally, she was staring at NICOLE with shock. After the song, people noticed what Sally was doing. "What's going on, Sal?" Sonic asked his girlfriend. "I got a message from my dad. He said that we have to go to high school!" This is the part where Knuckles faints.

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?!" Sonic wasn't taking this too well. Actually, the only ones that weren't ticked off were Sneakers, Ace, Rocky, & Volt. "What do I have left to learn?! We all know that I'm smarter than all of you idiots!" Tails screamed. Everyone's now staring at him. "I Mean... Uh... Boo high school!" Rocky, Knuckles, & Vector seemed convinced. Shadow looked like he was a millimeter away from murder. Mighty had to hold him back to keep him from maiming the tiny, 2-tailed fox. Then, Charmy realized that the Elemental Royalty members weren't panicking about this. "Why aren't you guys running around and screaming?" The order of which cats answered was Sneakers, Ace, Rocky, then Volt. "There were schools in the dimension I was in."

"Really? Yours too?"

"Also in mine. I just never bothered to go near one."

"I was just about to start freshman year." Charmy was staring at them. "How did you live?!" Sonic then shivered. "That's funny. The fur on my back just stood up."

"SOOOONIIIIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sonic gasped. "Amy! I was never here!" Sonic took off. A pink hedgehog ran up. "Sonic?" She starts sniffing around like a hound dog (no offense to Amy). "SOOOONIIIIC! I KNOW YOU WERE HERE! Oh, hey! New recruits! Hi, I'm Amy Rose, future sweetheart of Sonic the hedgehog, & I..." She continued. In the part about the hammer, Rocky started fear hugging Blaze (who was thinking "oh, brother"), Volt was hiding behind Mighty (he was thinking the same thing as Blaze), Ace was using the "armadillo," (no offense to Mighty, I think he's the most boss Chaotic) yet Sneakers was just staring at her with a goofy look on his face, (something like this, ? ) like he was doing the whole time. It turns out his thoughts were, 'she's beautiful... I could listen to her beautiful voice for weeks.' Yeah, you see where this is going. Sonic ran up. "Hey, I forgot my... Oh, no, she's here."

"SONIC!" Sonic moaned. "Amy." Amy ran over to Sonic, who had a look on his face that was similar to the look on Shadow's face when Marine got him angry in "Sonic Universe" Volume 1. 2 people didn't notice this face, Amy &, unfortunately, Sneakers, who was now thinking 'I trusted him, he was my, well, sorta friend. Amy will be mine, Sonic the hedgehog!' So, yeah, the opposite of how Amy feels about Sonic dating Sally. It's like high school, there's already drama & a love triangle! TA-DA! BOOM! How'd I do that?!

5! Hours! LATER!

"Hey, it's the Elemental Squad!" Knuckles said while walking up to them. "Sally wants to talk to you." Everyone then shouted, "IT WAS HIM/HER!" and pointed to someone random member. "Guys, no one's in trouble, at least, I don't think so." That's when some random Freedom Fighter shouted "You don't think at all, knucklehead!" Whoever said that, well, that's up to you. "I'll get that guy back later."

"You know what, Knuckles, I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends."

"Thanks, Rocky, anyway, just go to her house."

SALLY WANTS TO SEE THEEEE CATS! (recognizable to fellow Grojfans)

"I'm glad that you decided to see me." Sally said to the Elemental Squad. "No problem." Sneakers said. "Why did you just automatically say that? Did you take a vote?"

"Shut it, Rocky! You don't look worn out by the 50 foot walk over!" Rocky mumbled some M rated words under her breath. "So, why'd you call us in?"

"Well, right now, we need all the help we can get in the battle against Eggman, & you have skills that could be useful... So..."

"Wait," interrupted Sneakers, "what are you saying?"

"All the Freedom Fighters agree to this, we all want the Elemental Squad to be a division of the Freedom Fighters." They were just standing there, then Sneakers snapped his fingers & said "Huddle up." Once they were huddled in, Sneakers said "All who like this, say 'I'." All of them said "I." The huddle broke up, then Sneakers said "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning. We already have these Japanese style houses for you. I'll arrange a tour of Knothole led by Amy & Soni-"

"Oh, no, no!" Sneakers interrupted again. "Sonic leading us wouldn't be necessary!"

"May I ask why?"

"It's just... Uuuuhhhh... I heard that he's Knothole's greatest hero and after destroying robots, he should get his rest!"

"Uuuuhhhh, I... Guess that's a... Sorta good reason. I'll arrange a tour now. You're dismissed." The new group of heroes left Sally's house. Then Ace asked Sneakers, "What the heck was that?!"

"What?"

"What do you have against Sonic?!" Sneakers hesitated, then said, "He's dating competition."

"What, you like Sally or something?"

"Sally?! No, I'm talking about Amy." They stood there for a while, then Ace said, "You're talking about Amy Rose, right?"

"Yeah."

"Pink hedgehog in a red dress?"

"She's the one."

"THAT HAMMER SWINGING PSYCHOPATH?!"

"SHE'S NOT A PSYCHOPATH!"

"Say what you want, I'm gonna go scarf down a pepperoni pizza. Later."

2 MONTHS LATER! BAAAA-DA-BUM-BUM-BAAAA-DA-BUM!

It shows the Elemental Squad outside of KHS (Knothole High School). Sneakers, as leader, was giving a speech to them. "Teammates, inside those doors is a deathtrap that's filled with drama, romance, friendships, breakups in multiple different types of relationships, status quos, bullies, homework, horrible teachers, and drama."

"SIR, you said drama twice, SIR!" Ace pointed out like they were in the military. "That's how serious it is, soldier! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR, crystal clear, SIR!" Ace replied. Blaze had enough of this. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" That startled the 2 highest-in-commands. "What are you talking about, soldier!"

"THIS! YOU'RE TALKING LIKE A GENERAL, YOU'RE CALLING US 'SOLDIER,' AND ACE IS SALUTING YOU!" Ace was, indeed, saluting his leader/friend/sibling. "Who wants me to stop?" 60% (Rocky, Volt, & Blaze) raised their hands. "Fine, I'll stop. Anyway, are you guys ready for the most horrific experience of you life?"

"SIR, ye... Sorry."

"Okay, team, LET'S DO THIS THING!" That's when Sneakers opened the doors, &...

CLIFF HANGER! R/R! Later.


End file.
